Cosmonaut
by Venator77
Summary: The Nazis won World War II and took over all of Europe and North America. 20 years later, they capture a Yugoslav Partizan named Janko Šerić and use him as an unwilling test subject in the Nazi space program. Janko is blasted off to space, where a wormhole sends him to a galaxy far, far, away... (Warning, Sporadic Updates. Eventual Ahsoka/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

June 8th, 1966

Occupied Yugoslavia

The wind and rain lashed against the armed men as they exchanged gunfire with the grey uniformed soldiers in the streets of Zagreb. The communist Partizans were active again, ambushing a German patrol a few hours after curfew. It has been 20 years since the Nazis defeated their enemies in World War II. The once great armies of communism and democracy were reduced to a handful of partisans in Yugoslavia, the Soviet Union, and the United States of America. Most of Europe was under Nazi control with Italy controlling the rest. It was a dark 20 years for many, seeing as Jews, homosexuals, and Russian Slavs were virtually non-existent.

The gunfight in Zagreb left five German soldiers dead for two Partizans. The rest of the insurgents retreated into the dark alleyways, their hit and run complete. Janko Šerić was one of those Partizans. His set up against the German patrol worked splendidly. Discarding his gun as he ran, Janko ducked into an alley and kept running, changing direction at every turn. He eventually reached the streets and slowed down. But luck wasn't on his side tonight. Turning left out of an alley, Janko managed to run into a battalion of German troops.

'Jebem ti mater! Just the typical Slavic luck.' The 21 year old Croat thought as he surrendered to the battalion, who raised their weapons.

'Just my typical luck.'

-o0o-

Janko's solitude in jail did not last long. An SS officer stomped in, grinning cruelly.

"Congratulations, communist scum. You have been chosen to participate in our space program. You'll be blasted off into space for our education of astronomy." The officer said. "Of course, the only way you'll survive is if we or the Japanese decide to pick you up from the ocean."

Janko, intrigued, know enough about the Germans to understand that this isn't normal.

"When?"

The SS officer no longer smiled, adopting the standard sneer Janko sees on most German faces.

"Three days. Until then, you get to think how lucky you are that you weren't immediately shot or sent to the camps." The German said before marching out.

-o0o-

It was the worst day in Ahsoka's life. The betrayal of Barriss and the Jedi Order hurt her more than any war wounds. She might have been cleared of all charges, but her trust in the Jedi and the Republic were forever lost. The Clone Wars for her is over. Ahsoka snorted in derision at the thought of the Separatists and the Republic. Both are corrupted governments full of greedy politicians.

As Ahsoka walked away from the Jedi Temple, she heard a shout from behind her.

"Ahsoka! Wait! Hold on!"

It was Anakin shouting for his former apprentice to stop.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin caught up with her, holding two boxes.

"If you are going to survive out there in the galaxy, then you should at least have a means of transport and defense." He said with a sad smile. Ahsoka opened both boxes, one carrying her lightsabers and the other enough credits to buy a second-hand ship.

"I imagine you would want to leave Coruscant after everything that has happened." Anakin continued.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Ahsoka said. "I will never forget you."

"Same here."

Ahsoka turned away and continued her long walk down.

-o0o-

The three days had passed since Janko was captured. On the last day, two soldiers came in and escorted him out of the cell. After several hours of travelling, Janko arrived in Baykonur, Kazakhstan, where the rocket to space awaited 10 kilometers ahead. The soldiers forced Janko to walk the whole way, and after three hours, they arrived at the launch pad. The rocket was all white except for the Nazi flag emblazoned on its side.

"In the elevator." One soldier ordered as he and Janko stepped in. The other stood guard at the entrance to the elevator. The elevator took the pair to the rocket's life module.

"In." The German said curtly. "Strap yourself in. I will close the hatch."

Janko climbed through the hatch and into the cramped space inside. The interior of the life module was almost bare, except for the seat, a few small windows, and a dashboard containing a few gauges. Once the Partizan was inside, the German shut the hatch and sealed it. Janko strapped himself into the seat, contemplating his fate.

"T-minus 10 minutes." The launch pad's intercom system announced. People and equipment began moving away quickly as the countdown continued. 10 seconds remained when all was clear.

"T-minus ten, nine, eight…" The intercom counted down. Janko sighed and looked out the window to see the flat featureless landscape that surrounded the launch pad.

'At least I'll be off this fascist-controlled hunk of rock, even if I die.' Janko thought as the countdown reach zero and the rocket fired its engines for lift off. Being without a G-suit, Janko struggled to keep himself awake as the G-forces increased. But just before the rocket reached space, he lost consciousness.

Just as he did, the rocket broke out of the Earth's gravity field, entering space. The rocket continued to accelerate as the engines kept going until they finally flamed out. Janko, having no control of the rocket nor being awake to have it if he did, could not prevent it from flying right into a wormhole, which appeared right then and there. The German scientists back on the planet tried everything to save their rocket, but it was too far gone and began to break up.

"That's the fifth rocket we lost to that stupid thing." One scientist said. "Der Führer isn't happy with our repeated losses."

"Someone's going to get executed for this." Another said. "May God have mercy on that poor man in the rocket."

-o0o-

Ahsoka bought a heavily modified YT-1300 freighter named the _Millennium Falcon_ once she reached Coruscant's spaceport. The previous owner of the _Falcon_ won it in a podracing bet, but already owned a ship, so he saw no use for it. After paying the former owner, Ahsoka blasted off to space. Dodging the Republic fleet in orbit, she jumped to hyperspace, heading for Tatooine.

Three days into the five-day journey, the _Falcon_ 's obstacle warning sounded, forcing the Corellian freighter out of hyperspace.

'Don't be a black hole.' Ahsoka thought as the blue tunnel of hyperspace gave way to the black expanse of realspace. To her relief, the obstacle turned out of be a debris field. Ahsoka's relief gave way to curiosity. The debris field looks like the remains of a large missile.

"What's this thing doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Ahsoka muttered to herself. She scanned the debris for any signs of activity and was surprised to find a lifeform in the biggest chunk. It looked like an escape pod, but without the booster engines that escape pods usually have. Ahsoka carefully piloted the freighter closer to the life module and saw a young human man strapped inside. Intrigued, Ahsoka activated the _Falcon_ 's equipped tractor beam to get the pod inside. Once the pod was inside the miniature hangar, Ahsoka left the cockpit and headed there. Once she reached the pod, Ahsoka looked for an entrance, but could not find it. It was well hidden for something so… primitive.

The former Jedi activated her lightsaber and cut a hole open before unstrapping the man from the seat and pulling him out. He began to stir before waking up. He looked around before starting to speak in a foreign language Ahsoka didn't understand.

"I don't understand what you are saying. Can you speak Basic?" Ahsoka asked carefully. The young man gave Ahsoka a slight look of revulsion.

"You speak German? Damn it, I had enough of Germans." The man said, switching languages. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Hold on, one question at a time." Ahsoka said. "But first, who are you?"

The man paused considering his response.

"My name is Janko Šerić. I was a Yugoslav Partizan before I got captured by my enemies and blasted off to space."

-o0o-

Upon telling Ahsoka that, Janko started to have flashbacks. He remembered his teary-eyed mother giving birth to him in that small village near Županja, his mother hiding him before she was taken by the Nazis, the group of Partizans that found his six year old self crying for his mother, his trip to the former Soviet Union to learn the ideology of communism from the Soviet resistance group known as the NKVD, the many espionage missions, and finally his capture. Janko remembered everything that happened for the past twenty years thanks to his gift in photographic memory. Then he burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"You have no idea of all the shit I've been through my entire life. Nothing but experiencing the fascist oppression and fighting it at every turn." Janko choked. Ahsoka's heart went out to the young human.

"I am almost 17 years old and I have seen things most people are lucky not to see for their entire lives." Ahsoka said. "I fought in a war where I thought I knew who the enemy were. And then, I almost get executed for a crime I got framed for. Fuck me, right?"

The pair walked slowly in the _Falcon_ 's corridor.

"Who are you?" Janko asked. "What are you? You don't look like a normal person to me."

"I'm guessing you have never left your planet before?" Ahsoka asked. Janko affirmed her guess.

"Well, my name is Ahsoka Tano. I was a Jedi Padawan before I left the Jedi Order because of my trial. It might surprise you, but I'm not exactly a human. I'm a Togruta, a species of human-like people who are mostly hunters." Ahsoka said. Janko looked at her with wonder.

"What are these?" Janko asked, touching Ahsoka's lekku. She let out an involuntary giggle before shifting away.

"That's my lekku." She said nervously. "Don't touch, it's very sensitive."

Janko gave a thoughtful look before withdrawing his hand. Ahsoka felt apprehensive about Janko's future intentions, but brushed it off for later.

"My turn." She said. "What happened to your planet?"

Janko's face fell, steeling himself for the story.

"It all began 30 years ago. My planet was divided into local governments called countries. Adolf Hitler was the fascist dictator of Germany, one of the more powerful countries on Earth, my planet. He invaded a bunch of small countries, which caused his enemies, Britain and France, to declare war on him. But Germany was known for producing some of the greatest strategists on the planet, with the likes of Heinz Guderian and Erwin Rommel leading the German armies. The Germans crushed both Britain and France, leaving half of Europe, one of the continents, under his iron fist. Then he invaded my country, Yugoslavia. And then Greece, Bulgaria, Hungary, and Romania. In two years, the only country in Europe that could hope to stop Hitler was Soviet Russia. But Hitler invaded them too and won in another two years. During the war with Russia, Japan, a German ally, attacked the naval fleet of the United States, bring them into the war. After Russia lost, Germany partook in the largest naval invasion in history. Four million soldiers landed in the US East Coast, where three years of bitter fighting secured Nazi victory. No one could hope to defeat the Axis Alliance now that both the communist and democracy major powers were defeated. Thus, I spent most of my life in the Partizans, the communist resistance group in my home country." Janko explained. "And then I got captured and blasted off to space as a test subject."

Ahsoka could not possibly feel any worse. This person has seen and done a lot for his entire life while she only experienced two and a half years of interplanetary conflict. Force, this guy seen more things than she has!

"Oh the Force! I'm so sorry for what you've been through. It must have been very difficult to be born in a world of oppression." Ahsoka said.

"Especially when you have photographic memory, where's its impossible to forget anything no matter how hard I try." Janko replied. "Being unable to forget the deaths of your comrades is depressing."

Ahsoka sent waves of reassurance and calm to Janko, who relaxed. However, his sharp mind immediately noticed the change.

"Are you doing that. Ahsoka?" Janko asked. "That feels a little unnatural."

If Ahsoka had eyebrows, she would've raised one of them.

"How did you know I was sending soothing feelings to you through the Force?" Ahsoka said. "Only a Force-sensitive would be able to know if another is sending emotional support."

"I don't know. What is the Force?" Janko asked. Ahsoka gave him the explanation that most Jedi are taught.

"That explains so much." Janko said.

"How so?" Ahsoka wondered.

"When I was little, I used the make objects fly. My mother was terrified that the Nazis would burst in and take me away for experimentation." Janko said, Ahsoka wincing at the last part. "Next, when I was 14, I went to the former Soviet Union to study communism under the Soviet resistance group named the NKVD. The Nazis had just nabbed a bunch of young peasant women and I got angry. I wanted to strangle these soldiers for their treachery and wished death upon them for what they were going to do to these poor women. Strangely enough, all the soldiers started choking until they died. It was weird as I wondered if there was such thing as God and he responded to my wish. These were the two major incidents that stuck to me. There were also other instances where I would run unnaturally fast or jump unnaturally high, so much so that my comrades believed I was superhuman."

Ahsoka stood in the corridor surprised, amazed, but also a little disturbed. She without a doubt believed that Janko is a Force-sensitive, a powerful one at that.

"I need to test your blood. I want to know how much midi-chlorians you have in your body." Ahsoka said, going to the infirmary and taking out a blood sampler. She went back to Janko and gave him the sampler.

"Just prick your finger on the slit." Ahsoka instructed. Janko did so, allowing the sampler to analyze it. A ding was heard to signal completion.

"Not bad." Ahsoka said, looking at the numbers. "You have enough midi-chlorians to rival some of the Masters on the Jedi Council. No wonder you think you are superhuman. You are a Force-sensitive."

"Will you teach me how to use the Force?" Janko asked.

"I will teach you everything you should know to the best of my ability." Ahsoka said. "Including how to use a lightsaber."

Ahsoka took out her lightsaber and activated it, showing the young Partizan the green blade in all its splendor. He looked starry eyed.

"That's some weapon." He exclaimed.

"I agree. Lightsabers can cut through almost anything and can deflect blaster bolts. Especially useful in times of war like this." Ahsoka replied.

"War?"

"Oh. Right now the galaxy is in a state of warfare between the Republic and the Separatists. Rumors are circulating that the war is almost over." The former Jedi explained. "Now earlier you have made multiple mentions of communism. What is it?"

Janko smiled.

"It is a political ideology on the far left of the political spectrum. It's kind of hard to explain, so I have a book by the man who created it, explaining everything about communism." He said, taking out a small copy of Karl Marx's _Communist Manifesto_. The Yugoslav offered the book to Ahsoka, who took it. A series of beeps began, signaling an incoming transmission. Ahsoka and Janko went to the cockpit, where Ahsoka answered the call. It was the Mandalorian Bo Katan, looking surprisingly fearful.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" She asked quickly, looking around as if someone was after her.

"Bo Katan? What's going on?" Ahsoka asked cautiously. She still didn't trust the former member of Death Watch.

"Maul is in a state of uncontrollable rage. He's terrorizing the planet ever since his brother was murdered by a mysterious robed figure a few weeks back." Bo said. "For the sake of Mandalore's safety, we need him removed."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ahsoka said. She punched in the coordinates to Mandalore and set the autopilot. The _Millennium Falcon_ shifted its path and jumped into hyperspace.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I can't read this." Ahsoka said, looking through the book. "All of the letters are unfamiliar."

"Oh. I forgot. It's in my native language. Get something to record this." Janko said, taking back the Marx book. Ahsoka left the cockpit and went to find a datapad. A few moments later, Ahsoka returned with a datapad. Janko opened the book to the first page.

"Are you ready?" Janko asked. Ahsoka fiddled with the datapad before nodding. Then, Janko began to read out of the _Communist Manifesto_. Ahsoka recorded the words as Janko spoke. Going through the book took time, but they finished just before arriving to Mandalore. Ahsoka learned a lot about Janko's political views and found herself agreeing with many of its ideals. At last, the _Falcon_ jumped out of hyperspace. The yellow world of Mandalore loomed ahead as Ahsoka headed for the domed city of Sundari. After a brief conversation with air traffic control, the _Millenium Falcon_ landed in the hangar. There were signs of fighting around the area, which intrigued Ahsoka.

"Janko, do you know how to use a sword?" Ahsoka asked.

"More or less."

Ahsoka unclipped her shoto and gave it to Janko.

"There might be fighting involved, so you need a way to defend yourself." She said. Growing more serious, she added.

"Don't lose it. I trust you with my life."

Janko nodded and tucked the shoto in his jacket. He and Ahsoka walked out of the hangar, where Bo Katan and several of her associates waited.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice." Bo Katan said. "We did not want the Jedi Council or the Republic to interfere, so we were left to contact you."

"You are taking a huge risk. I might not be able to defeat Maul." Ahsoka said.

"We know. I hope our gamble pays off. Two days ago, Prime Minister Almec was murdered by Maul and now Mandalore is left without a leader. Until Maul is dead, no one will be able to take power." The Mandalorian woman said. "Who's your friend there? He's hot."

Ahsoka giggled while Janko shifted around nervously.

"I'm Janko Šerić." He said before Ahsoka could answer. "I'm her companion."

"In what way?" Bo said suggestively.

"Nothing romantic in anyway." Ahsoka said a little quickly. "We are just friends."

"Besides, we've only know each other for less than a week." Janko added.

"You are still hot though." Bo replied, eying the man hungrily. "We should hook up sometime."

"The delusions of a dreamer. We have to partake in some pest control first before I can consider having my way with you." Janko said.

"The sarcasm of a soldier." Bo said, slightly impressed. "I haven't heard such words since my late sister's boy toy visited a few weeks ago."

"It's either develop a sense of humor or go mad." Janko replied. "I'd rather not go mad."

"We'd be mad if we allow Maul to kill any more people." Ahsoka said, wanting to get going. "Let's go before he does."

"Right. Maul was last seen recently near the police station not far from here." Bo said, getting serious. "Take a speeder. It'll get you there easier."

"Thanks." Ahsoka said. She and Janko stepped into one and flew off. As they approached the police station, Janko felt the increasing coldness of the Dark Side of the Force. When they arrived, there were lightsaber marks and dead bodies everywhere. Ahsoka felt one of the bodies for heat. It was warm.

"He's here." Ahsoka stated, unclipping her lightsaber from her belt. "Stay here. You are no match for Maul."

"And you are?" Janko asked, extremely worried.

"I'm more qualified to duel with a lightsaber than you." Ahsoka said.

"Fair enough."

Ahsoka went inside the ruined police station. Janko hung back a safe distance as he also went inside. Silence hung in the air like a thick fog. Ahsoka entered the main control room, Janko peeking from the corridor.

"So… The Mandalorians finally found someone to kill me. A pathetic 17 year old failed Jedi Padawan." A voice said softly. "Getting rid of you will be easy."

Ahsoka only smirked. Overconfidence was still a large part of Maul's persona. The Zabrak male stepped out of the shadows, his lightsaber and the Darksaber in hand.

"Let's dance, then." Ahsoka said calmly, activating her lightsaber. Maul activated his weapons and the pair began a vicious duel. The former Padawan immediately began giving ground, letting the Force guide her lightsaber as she led Maul outside. Janko, seeing the duel moving to him, left the building and crouched behind a crate on the platform. A minute passed when the duel finally came out in the open. Janko then noticed members of Death Watch were approaching the platform. Ahsoka, despite holding off Maul's attacks for a minute and a half, did not have Anakin's or Obi-wan's skill with a ligtsaber and she knew it. One mistake later, Ahsoka found both of her arms severed at the elbows, eliciting a gasp. Maul then kicked her onto the speeder.

"Well, well, well. You thought you could defeat me." Maul growled. By now, the Mandalorians had landed on the platform and surrounded the three Force-sensitives.

"This is what happens if you try to cross me." Maul sneered at the Mandalorians. "You will get disarmed before I grant you a quick death."

' _I trust you with my life.'_

Janko recalled the words that echoed inside his head and suddenly felt a wave of emotion crash over him as he realized Maul's next move. He realized how much more important Ahsoka was to him than he knew, and how many ways she was important to him. He can't let Ahsoka die. She trusted him with her life and he did the same. She was the first person he met in this new and strange place. She was his guide to the galaxy and his teacher in the ways of the Force and his student in the idea of communism. She was his comrade! Comrades stick together! Ahsoka was his everything. His past, his present, and his future. He knew what he must do.

As Maul raised the Darksaber to deliver the killing blow, Janko remembered the shoto hidden in his jacket.

"NOO!" He shouted as he lunged forward with the shoto in hand, activating it. Before anyone could react, Janko slashed across Maul's back, cutting deeply into the Zabrak's body. Maul screamed in pain before Janko swung the shoto to the right, beheading the former Sith Lord. The Darksaber and lightsaber deactivated as they and Maul's body hit the floor. The Mandalorians let out a collective sigh of relief. Bo Katan approached Janko and Ahsoka with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Janko." She said. "You saved many lives."

Janko looked at Bo with distraught as Ahsoka passed out on the speeder.

"Someone get me a medic!"

-o0o-

Ahsoka finally came to, finding herself in a hospital. Janko was at her bedside, smiling weakly.

"You were right to trust me." Janko said. "You almost died."

Ahsoka put a hand to her throbbing head for a split second before withdrawing it in surprise. Both of her forearms are now prosthetics, just like her former master's right arm.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that lost limbs can easily be replaced, unlike my homeworld." Janko said with a laugh. "Bo Katan and the rest of the Mandalorians were grateful of Maul's death, so they ordered a pair of prosthetic arms for you made out of some metal they call beskar or something like that."

Janko's last sentence took Ahsoka by surprise.

"Mandarlorian Iron." She murmured. "My new arms are made of Mandalorian Iron."

Janko tilted his head in confusion.

"Mandalorian iron is one of the very few lightsaber-resistant substances found in the galaxy." Ahsoka explained. "Lightsabers can't cut through substances like that. By the way, where are my lightsabers?"

"Look at your bedside table." Janko said. Ahsoka looked and saw her lightsaber and shoto were there.

"The Mandalorians have also made me their leader." Janko continued, almost as an afterthought.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. Maul took over after killing the last leader, so by me killing Maul, I am now the new leader of Mandalore." Janko said. "The thing is, I know almost nothing about Mandalore except that they can fly and fight. I do know how to lead. I've done it many times with my comrades back on Earth."

"I think you will do great. The only thing we need to work on is educating you about how the galaxy works, how to use the Force, and how to fight with a lightsaber." Ahsoka replied, sitting up. "Have the healers released me yet?"

"They have. They want you to take it easy for the next few days to recover and to get used to metal hands." Janko answered. "Bo Katan gave this to me as well."

Janko held up the hilt of the Darksaber. Ahsoka, getting up and clipping her lightsabers to her belt, gave a look that was a mix of surprise and pride.

"That's the Darksaber." Ahsoka said. "The Mandalorian leaders carried this for thousands of years."

Janko gave a grunt of interest before heading to the exit, Ahsoka in tow. Bo Katan was outside, waiting for the pair to come out.

"Thank you once again for destroying this menace." She said. "Your orders?"

Janko was silent for a bit, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes." He said. "First, begin conscripting men between ages 18-40 and build up the army. With the Clone Wars going on outside the system, I do not want this planet virtually undefended. Second, I require you to distribute this book to the population. I have a copy on our ship."

Bo Katan nodded and followed Janko and Ahsoka to the _Millenium Falcon_. Ahsoka went inside and took out the datapad. Bo Katan also had a datapad in hand and the _Communist Manifesto_ was copied over.

"Bo, before I can begin properly ruling Mandalore, I must gather information about the outside galaxy. I am leaving you in charge until I return." Janko said.

"Yes, sir." Bo said before leaving, blowing a kiss to Janko's direction. Ahsoka and Janko entered the _Falcon_ 's cockpit prepared for departure. After several minutes, the _Falcon_ was off planet and preparing to jump into hyperspace.

"So where are we off to?" Janko asked.

"We are going to Takodana." Ashoka said. "This is a good planet to begin your training. It has not been affected by the war, its terrain is ideal for the type of training we will partake in, and the weather is temperate year round."

"An excellent choice." Janko remarked, looking back to how Yugoslavia was like. Ahsoka punched in the coordinates and the _Falcon_ jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

Darth Sidious had been in a conversation with Count Dooku when he felt Maul's death in the Force. He stopped talking and smiled.

"Master?" Dooku said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is splendid, my apprentice." Sidious replied. "A small inconvenience has just been solved by itself."

"That's good to hear, Master." Dooku stated eloquently. "The 13th Battlegroup is on its way to strengthen our frontlines in the Outer Rim."

"Good." Sidious said. "Proceed as usual."

"Yes Master."

The hologram flickered out, leaving the Sith Master to reflect on previous events. Things were going according to plan.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the next day and a half, Janko sat at the dejarik table with Ahsoka's datapad, drawing flags and writing names. If he is going to form an interplanetary communist government, then he needed a name and a flag to go with it. So far, he felt like nothing was springing out to him. Ahsoka then walked in, practicing her hand movements by moving each of her fingers. She sat by Janko, who decided to give up for now.

"Can't decide on names?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind right now." Janko said. "I should finish this later."

"I think it's a good time to meditate now. We still have a day left til we arrive." Ahsoka said. "The first step to gaining control of the Force is through the self-discipline of meditation."

"Hmm, maybe that would work." Janko said thoughtfully. "So how do I do it?"

Ahsoka sat down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Close your eyes and let the Force flow through you. It will feel like a gentle stream." Ahsoka continued. Janko followed Ahsoka's instructions and tried to clear his mind. He found it difficult to do so, but after several minutes, he was successful.

'Wow, I did it.' He thought. The flow of the Force felt nice, despite the fact he wasn't physically touching it.

After an hour or so, both Ahsoka and Janko were done. Janko felt more focused about his task after his first meditation session. Going back to the datapad with a clear solution to his problem, Janko quickly scrawled a name.

"I've got it." He exclaimed. "The Soviet Union of Planetary Republics. That is the new name for our new interplanetary government. And the red banner will be the flag."

Janko created a simple design, consisting of entirely red rectangle with a white outline of a five pointed star on the top left.

"I like the flag. Simple and striking." Ahsoka said.

"It's good for propaganda." Janko replied. Ahsoka looked at Janko's writing and frowned.

"Your writing is in a different script. Do you know the standard galactic alphabet?" Ahsoka said.

"No."

"It's time to learn it. It wouldn't do for our leader to be illiterate in Basic." Ahsoka replied. "Paperwork is a constant here too."

"Damn. I forgot about that." Janko grumbled. "Let's get to it."

"Galactic standard has twenty eight letters for you to learn." Ahsoka said. "Now the first letter is aurebesh…"

-o0o-

The rest of their time on board, when not eating, sleeping, using the refresher, or the occasional check at the cockpit, was spent on Janko's galactic education. By the time the _Falcon_ arrived to the Takodana system, Janko got a grasp on the "new" alphabet, but not complete mastery. Ahsoka flew to the planet's surface and landed in a clearing near an ancient castle. She and Janko went into said castle, where they discovered it was a cantina. They sat at an empty table and began to discuss.

"So what is our schedule?" Janko asked.

"This is how it will work. Every day, we will practice in the Force every morning, lightsaber practice in the afternoon, and once it gets dark, I will tell you about the dos and don'ts of the galaxy as well as some history." Ahsoka explained. "This planet is peaceful and teeming with life, which helps with your connection with the Force. If something happens that should require us to leave the planet, then training will continue on Mandalore and the ship."

"Good. But now, we must eat." Janko said. "What kind of food does the galaxy offer?"

"I serve many things here." A short humanoid elderly lady said. "The name's Maz Katana. Welcome to my bar. What would you like?"

"One raw steak." Ahsoka said.

"Surprise me." Janko said. "I don't know a thing about foods."

Maz smiled and went away. After a short while, she returned with the steak for Ahsoka and a dish resembling fish to Janko.

"What brings you here to Takodana, Ahsoka Tano and Janko Šerić?" Maz asked, taking a stool to sit.

"How do you know my name?" Jank asked as Ahsoka tore into the steak. Maz smiled.

"There are a great many things I know, including the Force. I have lived over 950 years and still going strong. It's not hard to learn perception." Maz said. "I sense great things from you. Don't disappoint me."

Ahsoka swallowed a piece of meat to speak.

"Since you know of the Force longer than I have, is there any possibility of you training Janko to use the Force?" Ahsoka asked. "Experience is everything."

"Sadly, I cannot. The Dark Times are near and I have a business to run." Maz said. "However, I do have something that can help. Follow me."

Maz wandered to the basement, Ahsoka and Janko in tow. They walked through the dark corridor until Maz turned right and opened a door to a storage room. Up on the highest shelf on the bookcase was a blue holocron. Maz brought it down and gave it to Janko.

"This is the holocron of Fae Coven, one of the Jedi's Grand Masters before Yoda. She will teach you much about the Force." Maz said.

"How did you get this?" Ahsoka asked. Maz looked away wistfully.

"Me and Fae used to be good friends. She always tried to convince me to join the Order, but I did not want to. We were close, but unfortunately, Fae was not blessed with the gift of longevity like I was. Around 800 years or so ago, she died in her sleep, leaving me the holocron instead of keeping it in the Jedi Temple." Maz said. "What I wouldn't give to see her again…"

Janko and Ahsoka sat there in awe.

"You are like a walking history book. That's so cool!" Ahsoka said.

"I haven't heard of beings living over 200 years, much less 950." Janko said. "Anyway, thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

"You are welcome. Now go train. You have a long road ahead of you." Maz insisted. Janko nodded and he and Ahsoka left Maz's temple with the holocron.

-o0o-

A month has passed since then, and Janko's skills have improved nicely with the help of Ahsoka and Fae Coven's holocron. Janko also learned more about the galaxy and was disgusted at how the Republic and Separatists were governed. Ahsoka, impressed with his eidetic memory and his ability to learn quickly, reckoned that he will be her equal with another two months of training.

Janko took an interest of the Unknown Regions after seeing how unexplored it was. Ilum was there and Janko was hopeful that there were more resource rich worlds that were awaiting to be found.

"This area has so much potential." Janko commented. "It is very likely to build a great power by taking control of this region. We should explore it."

"What about Mandalore? We can't abandon the planet." Ahsoka said.

"We won't abandon them. They will help us build the galaxy's first communist state." Janko said. "Now let's go. I want to find some of these planets to settle."

"Where will we go?" Ahsoka asked. "We don't know how many star systems are out there, much less the habitable ones."

"I'll choose an area at random." Janko said. Taking a quick look at the star map, Janko closed his eyes and pointed his finger randomly. The system he pointed to was deep in the Unknown Regions, around 2,000 parsecs away from the closest Chiss planet. Ahsoka wrote down the coordinates to the system.

"Ahsoka, when we aren't training, I'm going to be meditating." Janko said. "I might need to listen to the Force for guidance from time to time."

"That's fine. Let's go. We have a ten day trip ahead of us." Ahsoka replied. Janko nodded and both human and Togruta entered the _Millenium Falcon_ and left Takodana for the unknown system.

-o0o-

A week later…

Darth Sidious was ready to put his plan into motion. He contacted Dooku and General Grievous to inform them of his will.

"Lord Tyranus, General Grievous. The time has come." Sidous said. "Begin the invasion."

"Yes, Lord Sidious." General Grievous replied. The Separatist fleet, consisting of thousands of ships, jumped into hyperspace, destination Coruscant.

-o0o-

Finally, the _Falcon_ reverted to sublight speed once it reached the unknown star system. It was a small one, with only two gas giants and no other planets. The first gas giant orbited extremely close to its blue star, close enough for Janko and Ahsoka to see it move around the star with the naked eye. It glowed an angry mixture of red and black and any moon that might have been there are nonexistent anymore. The other gas giant was at a more reasonable distance from the star. It orbited in the habitable zone and held 19 moons, six of them habitable. The habitable moons of the deep blue gas giant did not have signs of intelligent life, but did have plants visible from space.

"A small system. That makes defending it easier." Ahsoka said. "The blue gas giant might be filled with Tibanna gas and the moons might have resources."

"That's encouraging." Janko said. "Wait, what's that?"

Above the blue star, there was a black shape floating above, rotating very slowly. Ahsoka looked bewildered as well. She flew the Corellian freighter to the object. As it got close, Ahsoka realized what it was and gasped in surprise.

"That's impossible." She muttered, awe in her voice.

"What is it?" Janko asked worriedly.

"The Star Forge. It's an enormous shipyard space station capable of constructing warships in an extremely short amount of time without defect. A relic from a more uncivilized age." Ahsoka said. Janko looked surprised at that, considering his exposure to figures like Alexey Stakhanov.

"The impossible thing is," Ahsoka continued. "was that it was supposed to be destroyed over three thousand years ago."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ahsoka landed the _Falcon_ in one of the landing bays in the space station.

"Perhaps whoever built this built two of them." Janko suggested.

"Most likely." Ahsoka said as she and Janko ventured deeper into the ancient shipyard. After an hour, they reached the main control room. There, they spotted a datapad resting on the control panel overlooking the center of the station. Ahsoka picked it up and found journal entries in it.

"Someone was here before." Ahsoka said, brushing off the dust from the device. "The first entry dates from 350 years ago. A Jedi Master named Ik-Go found this space station by accident when his ship was damaged by pirates. He seems to be quite the historian, as there is plenty of information about the space station here."

"What does it say?" Janko asked. Ahsoka read the entries quickly and was surprised at what they revealed.

"This is the original Star Forge. The one destroyed during the Jedi Civil War was the unfinished, but operational, second Star Forge. The second shipyard was under construction when the Infinite Empire fell, so it was left without some components" Ahsoka summarized.

"You should not be here."

Ahsoka and Janko looked around for the source of the voice.

"You should have never come here."

A middle aged human man in Jedi robes stepped out of the shadows, looking stoic.

"Who are you?" Janko said evenly.

"I am the Guardian of the Star Forge. For 350 years, my host body and the subsequent clones guarded this space station from all threats. No one must know of this space station, lest a power hungry maniac uses the station for evil." The man said. "I am the clone #7 of the Jedi Ik-Go. You two are the first trespassers in a hundred years."

Ahsoka looked mildly surprised.

"So that's what happened to you. The Jedi Order thought of you dead." Ahsoka said.

"A Jedi? No Jedi has ever come here since the original Ik-Go." The clone said. "Jedi or not, I cannot allow you to leave."

The clone of Ik-Go took out his lightsaber from his belt and ignited its blue blade.

"He's not completely sane." Janko said in a neutral tone. "No outside contact for years. I advise caution."

Ahsoka nodded and both she and Janko activated their weapons. The clone of Ik-Go looked at Janko with a mixture of interest and disgust.

"A Mandalorian, huh? All the more reason to kill you." The clone snarled and lunged. Janko side-stepped the attack and he and Ahsoka began fighting. They quickly gained the upper hand, taking advantage of the clone's rusty lightsaber skills. Ahsoka kicked the clone's lightsaber out of his hand and Janko pulled it to his free hand. The clone backed away and surrendered.

"I am beaten." He said in resignation. "I have failed the galaxy."

"No, you have not." Janko said. "We will—"

He stopped talking mid-sentence, looking disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka said, confused. Ik-Go also felt the disturbance and turned stoic.

"The Jedi are dying."

-o0o-

10 minutes earlier…

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, my lord."

-o0o-

Ahsoka gasped and felt the feeling of dread creep in.

"They're all dying at once. Something has happened." Janko said. "Does this place have access to the news?"

"Yeah, let me just access my datapad for a moment." Ik-Go said, taking back the datapad from Ahsoka. Suddenly, Ahsoka broke down.

"Master Plo!" She screamed as she sobbed. "No!"

Janko looked confused and comforted Ahsoka.

"Her master must have been killed." Ik-Go said, more to himself than to Janko. He opened the Republic's official news source and looked at the articles.

"A Jedi rebellion? Clones ordered to execute their Jedi Generals? What is this poo doo?" Ik-Go said irritably. "That's impossible! The Jedi would never do that."

"Is there any more information?" Janko said as Ahsoka began to calm down.

"The Supreme Chancellor reorganized the Republic into the First Galactic Empire and proclaimed himself as Emperor." The clone continued. "The end of the war is near."

It was Janko's turn to be shocked and horrified.

"Empire? This can't be!? No! Not again!" He said, becoming angry. "NOOO!"

Anger replaced horror as Janko began shaking with fury.

"That is it! I had enough of fascists taking over everywhere I go!" He shouted. "I've been fighting them for my entire life and for once I wanted to see a place without fascism. But no! This Chancellor turns this democracy, however spoiled and decadent it is, into a fascist state! Jebeš to! I'm going to destroy it, grind it under my boot heel if it's the last thing I do!"

Janko began to slam his fist against the metal wall in a rage. After taking his anger out on the wall, Janko calmed down and faced the others.

"Ahsoka, remember when you told me of the rumors of a Sith Master orchestrating the war? Back on Takodana?" Janko asked. Ahsoka nodded slowly.

"It's safe to say that the rumors are true. I have seen this before and no doubt that Palpatine is the Sith Lord." Janko said.

Ahsoka was surprised, but also remembered how arrogant and blinded the Jedi had been.

"He was right in front of our nose the whole time." She whispered. "The Jedi really were blind to the hidden threat."

"Nevertheless, there will be survivors of the Purge." Ik-Go said. "I know for a fact that Master Yoda will survive due to his many years among the Jedi."

"These survivors may help us destroy the Empire. Finding them before the Empire does will prove beneficial." Janko said. "However, Mandalore is a strategically important planet for its lightsaber resistant metals. I cannot remain outside of Mandalore for very much longer or else the Empire will subjugate them."

"But would the Jedi agree with our ideology?" Ahsoka asked. "It's very different from theirs."

"They don't have a choice if they want to live. Either die by the Empire or find sanctuary within our borders." Janko said. "Let's go. Time is running out."

The three Force users headed for the _Falcon_ , which took them out of the star system.

-o0o-

Obi-wan Kenobi let out a sigh of relief as he fled Utapau in the former General Grievous's Starfighter. Once he was out of scanning range, he activated his long range communications beacon for help.

"Anyone? This is Obi-wan Kenobi. I need help." Obi-wan said. It took only a few seconds to receive a response.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. I hear you loud and clear."

"My clone troops have turned on me. Can you help?" Obi-wan asked.

"Certainly. We have just picked up Master Yoda. Meet us in the Vandelhelm system for pickup." Ahsoka replied.

"Copy that." Obi-wan said before making the jump to hyperspace.

-o0o-

Obi-wan entered the Vandelhelm system to find the _Millennium Falcon_ floating around in space.

"Ahsoka, is that you?" Obi-wan said after hailing the freighter.

"Yes. Stand by for hangar access."

The small hangar opened up and allowed Obi-wan in. It was a tight fit, but the fighter was able to land successfully. Janko was waiting in the hangar as Obi-wan got out.

"Welcome, Obi-wan Kenobi. Come with me. Ahsoka and Yoda want to talk to you." He said before walking down the hallway. Obi-wan followed, immediately noticing the Darksaber in the young man's possession. He decided not to comment on it.

Everyone else was sitting around the dejarik table.

"Good to see you alive, I am, Master Kenobi." Yoda said gravely. "Too many Jedi betrayed, they were."

"If the Jedi had changed during the last millennium, this would not have happened." Janko said cynically. "They operate just like a cult, taking children to be taught the Jedi ideals and suppressing emotions through strict adherence to the code. This is foolish, as suppressing emotions is an impossible task and attachments will be formed no matter what. Their arrogance and fear of change and the Dark Side led to their destruction. Change is constant."

Yoda's ears drooped in shame while the Ik-Go clone looked sheepish.

"The Jedi should not have been controlled by the Senate. They should have followed the Force and not gotten involved in the Clone Wars, which turned out to be a trap." Janko finished.

"Be as that may," Obi-wan said. "We have to return to the Jedi Temple and see what happened there and if we can prevent more Jedi deaths."

"Agree, I do. Many deaths I sensed, from the Temple, they came." Yoda said. "Lucky you were, Ahsoka Tano, to leave the Order before the clones."

Ahsoka sighed, still feeling down and went to the cockpit.

"Prepare for hyperspace jump." She said. After entering the coordinates, the _Falcon_ jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

Janko, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Yoda fought through the battalions of 501st clones as they entered the ruins of the Jedi Temple.

Once the last clone was cut down, the group navigated through the scorched hallways, avoiding clone patrols and finding more deceased Jedi. They reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where Obi-wan and Yoda knelt down to inspect the bodies of a few Padawans killed there.

"Killed not by a blaster, these Padawans were, but with a lightsaber." Master Yoda said.

"But who? Who could done this?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have a horrible suspicion of the culprit." Ahsoka said. "If we check the security holos, then we will know for sure."

"Sure, you are, of discovering the truth?" Yoda asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Ahsoka answered. "It isn't enough to modify the Temple's transmitter to keep the Jedi away. Whoever did this must be stopped."

"Let's be off then. Mandalore cannot afford to go without me for much longer now that the Empire has risen." Janko said.

"Plan on fighting the Empire, you do, hmm?" Yoda asked as everyone went to the Archives.

"Yes. I will go into more detail at a later time." Janko replied. Once the four reach the Archives, Obi-wan went and modified the Temple's communication systems. Then the group went to the security room.

"Ready, you are, for what you will see?" Yoda asked Obi-wan and Ahsoka. They nodded. Obi-wan leaned in and scrolled through the footage before getting to Knightfall. Ahsoka gasped while Yoda and Obi-wan looked dark.

"Anakin Skywalker is the killer!?" Janko sneered. "How?"

Ahsoka cried out in despair and clung to Janko for comfort. Despite his surprise at being hugged by an emotional alien girl with special powers, Janko hugged Ahsoka back, feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, and empathy.

A scene from the security holo then revealed Anakin bowing to Sidious, informing him of Operation Knightfall's success. Janko's anger flared as he scowled at the holo.

"That fascist scum! He was behind Skywalker's fall." Janko snarled before sighing. "Palpatine executed his plan perfectly, just like Hitler and Mussolini back on my planet. He will rule the galaxy under an iron fist, claiming the longevity of his galaxy, just like Hitler's 'Thousand Year Reich.'"

Yoda and Obi-wan glanced at each other in concern.

"Go, I will, to defeat the Emperor." Yoda said. "Master Kenobi, face Vader, you must. Strong, he has become, in the Dark Side."

"But… I can't kill Anakin. Send me to fight the Emperor." Obi-wan protested.

"No. Not strong enough, you are. Face your former apprentice, you must." Yoda said quietly, but firmly.

"Why not you both fight the Emperor and we will take Anakin." Janko said. "That way, you have an extra advantage of numbers."

"Merit, your idea has." Yoda said. "Yet…"

"Are you sure about this?" Obi-wan asked. "Anakin is a very powerful Jedi."

"If I can face General Grievous without getting myself killed, then I should hold my own against my master. I know all of his favorite tricks anyway." Ahsoka replied. "Besides, I have Janko for support."

"I don't know." Janko said hesitantly. "Even though I learned much through my training with you, I might not have defeated Ik-Go on my own. Facing off against a man who did all this? I won't be as lucky as I was against Maul."

"You killed Maul?" Obi-wan said incredulously.

"Beheaded him with Ahsoka's shoto." Janko said. "Not paying attention to your surroundings is a death sentence."

"Enough talk. Running out of time, we are." Yoda said. "Against Sidious, Master Kenobi and I will go. Against Skywalker, you two will go."

"Yes Master Yoda." Ahsoka replied.

The group headed out the Temple and split up, preparing for the duels ahead.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The first person Ahsoka thought of asking was Padme, as she knew Anakin very well. Ahsoka and Janko took a speeder from the Temple and headed to Padme's apartment. Padme was standing in the foyer with C-3PO off to the side.

"Oh Mistress Padme, you have visitors." The protocol droid said. The Senator turned and saw Ahsoka and Janko step out of the speeder.

"Ahsoka! I'm so glad to see you alive." Padme said. "Who is your friend there?"

"I am the new Manda'lor, Janko Šerić." Janko said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo." Padme replied. "But enough introductions. What's going on? Palpatine had declared the Republic into an Empire and destroyed the Jedi under the guise of a rebellion."

Ahsoka and Janko looked at each other.

"Palpatine is the SIth Lord who orchestrated the entire Clone Wars. It was a plot to destroy the Jedi and take over the galaxy." Ahsoka said.

"The worst part is that he manipulated Skywalker into doing his dirty work. Thousands of Jedi in the Temple lie dead to his blade." Janko said. "The security footage was quite disturbing when we saw it."  
"Long story short, Anakin turned to the Dark Side." Ahsoka finished. Padme gasped, tearing up.

"I have seen many things in my lifetime, but the murders of children…" Janko said, leaving the sentence unfinished. Padme began to cry and turned her back to the Force users. Both Janko and Ahsoka noticed Padme's pregnancy.

"You two are married." Janko said in surprise. "It makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin Skywalker must have turned to the Dark Side because of his love for Padme." Janko explained. "He loves her so much that he would do anything to prevent her from getting harmed. It's a legend in progress in which we reached the point of tragedy between the two lovers and everyone else."

"I only had a glimpse of his change." Padme said. "But I believe there is still good in him."

"We have a chance to save him." Ahsoka said. "But we have no clue where he is."

Padme paced around, silently debating to herself.

"I know where he is. Let's go to my ship." Padme said at last. "I want to talk to him."

Ahsoka and Janko looked at each other and nodded. They went back to their speeder and left for the spaceport.

-o0o-

Padme's yacht reverted from hyperspace to the Mustafar system. She flew to the mining facility where the Separatist leaders had stayed. Even before the landing ramp came all the way down, Anakin was jogging out of the building and into Padme's arms. Janko and Ahsoka stayed inside and out of sight, listening to the conversation taking place.

"It's safe now. It'll be alright." Anakin said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm worried about you, Ani." Padme said. "I don't know what's going on. First the Jedi Temple gets attacked and now Palpatine has destroyed the very democracy I fought so hard for. I'm scared."

"Shh… It's okay. The Jedi tried to rebel against Palpatine, but I crushed them, to keep you and the galaxy safe." Anakin said. "I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother."

Padme recoiled in horror.

"Anakin! The Jedi would never go against the Republic! They are as loyal to the Republic as I am to you." Padme replied tearfully. "The Jedi would never harm me. It isn't their way."

"What would you know? You wouldn't have asked me to spy on the Chancellor." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, please!" Padme pleaded. "You're going down a path I can't follow. Turn back!"

"I can't. I'm in too deep. I have done unforgivable deeds."

Anakin sighed and turned away. And then he felt Ahsoka and Janko through the Force and immediately started to get angry. Ahsoka and Janko, realizing that they have been discovered, left the cockpit and headed down the ramp.

"You brought them here to kill me!" Anakin shouted.

"We're not here to kill you." Ahsoka said. "We're trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake!"

"LIAR!" Anakin yelled. "I know you went to the Temple. You're turning my wife against me!"

"Anakin, no…" Padme cried. "Please…"

But Anakin didn't listen. He turned to Padme and began to Force-choke her. Janko looked darkly at Anakin while Ahsoka gasped.

"Anakin, you're harming your children! Do you want your nightmares to come true!?" Ahsoka shouted desperately. Anakin froze and let Padme go, who collapsed on the ground. He processed Ahsoka's words in his mind, clearly not expecting her statement. Once it sank in, Anakin fell to his knees and cried.

"What have I done!?" He choked.

"This is all Palpatine's fault, Master." Ahsoka said. "He doesn't care about you or your family. He only cares about your power and his power over the galaxy. He wants you to submit to his every whim..."

"That's not true…" Anakin mumbled.

"…like a slave." Ahsoka finished. Anakin looked at his former apprentice with horror.

"Search your feelings, Master. If you continue down your dark path, you'll lose everything and become Palpatine's slave."

Ahsoka went to Anakin's side and embraced him.

"I promised to come back to you. I promise that I will never leave you again." Ahsoka said, comforting the now-former Sith Lord. Just as Anakin's tears subsided, Janko spotted an unfamiliar ship enter the atmosphere. Whoever it was, he didn't want to meet him.

"We need to go." Janko said calmly. "We should not stick around longer than necessary."

Ahsoka nodded and stood up. Anakin also stood up and activated his comlink.

"Artoo, get to the landing platform I'm at. It's time to leave." He said. The astromech droid chirped a reply before the connection was cut. Anakin then picked up Padme and carried her onboard. Once R2-D2 arrived and went on board, Padme's yacht lifted off, leaving the lava planet behind. Once in space, Ahsoka contacted Ik-Go.

"Ik-Go, do you copy?" She said.

"Loud and clear."

"Meet us at Polis Massa."

"On my way."

The transmission ended before the Nubian yacht jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

Once the yacht arrived at the asteroid, Padme was quickly rushed into the medical center, Anakin in tow. The _Falcon_ hadn't arrived yet, so Janko and Ahsoka followed Anakin into the operating room. Anakin was profusely apologizing to Padme before being ushered out by the medical droids. The three Force-users observed as the Skywalker twins were born. Anakin snapped out of his morose state as he saw his children.

"Twins!" He said with a sad, but joyful smile.

"A boy and a girl." Ahsoka commented. "Congratulations, Skyguy."

Tears of joy flowed down Anakin's face as a medical droid gave him the baby boy. The baby girl was given to Ahsoka.

"Droid, what is Padme's condition?" Janko said, keeping an eye on Anakin.

"She is medically healthy for a young woman having recently given birth." The medical droid said. "She will make a full recovery as no complications have arisen during the birthing process."

Anakin's smile could not have gotten any wider. Both Ahsoka and Janko let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Luke and Leia." Anakin said. "The boy will be Luke. The girl, Leia."

Ahsoka's comlink went off. She gave baby Leia to Padme, who was awake and sitting upright, and answered.

"Tano speaking."

"It's me, Ik-Go. I have arrived at Polis Massa with Master Kenobi. But he's been seriously wounded and requires medical attention." The clone said.

"I'll get him." Janko said. "What happened?"

"He and Master Yoda lost. The Empire is here to stay."

Janko growled and stomped out of the room.

"Ik-Go, what about Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's…dead. He sacrificed himself to allow Master Kenobi to escape." Ik-Go said. Ahsoka lowered her head in sadness.

"What a shame." She said. "I'll talk to you later."

Ahsoka hung up as Janko returned with Obi-wan, who looked like he went through a meat grinder. After Obi-wan was admitted into the medical center, Janko sunk down on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Anakin said.

"He'll live, I think. But I don't think it's the best idea for you to see him, considering the fact that he still believes you are evil." Janko replied. Anakin tensed, but went to his wife. Janko and Ahsoka stood up and went to Obi-wan's bedside. Obi-wan was covered in all sorts of bandages, including one over a gash on his left eye.

"Ahsoka! Janko! You're alive!?" Obi-wan said. "How did you beat Vader?"

"We turned him back to the Light. Anakin Skywalker is alive once more." Janko said. "He is in the other room if you want to talk to him."

"But…all those Jedi…" Obi-wan hesitated.

"Anakin was hoodwinked by the Emperor in exchange to save Padme's life. It's not the first time a good man was fooled into doing unimaginable atrocities and it probably won't be the last." Ahsoka said. "Give him a chance. I promised Skyguy that I would never abandon him again."

"Okay." Obi-wan sighed. "I'll talk to him. But I want you two by my side just in case."

"Sure." Ashoka said. Janko exited to get Anakin. He returned with him, who was avoiding looking at Obi-wan directly.

"Master?" Anakin said weakly.

"Anakin..." Obi-wan said. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Master!" Anakin said, his voice raising involuntarily. "I thought I was doing the right thing to save Padme. I didn't realize until it was too late that Palpatine was manipulating me into a path of darkness.

"I regret my choices fully and I wish I can take it back. But I can't. I have to thank Ahsoka and Janko for making me realize that my darkness was a danger to myself and my family."

Obi-wan sighed, closing his one good eye.

"I don't think I could ever completely forgive you for what you have done. However, what is done is done and there is little point in reflecting over it. We have a more important job to do and it is to resist the Empire the best we can." He said. Janko smiled at that.

"You know, Master Kenobi, I am planning to lead an army against the Empire. You have plenty of experience leading troops into battle and you know many of the Empire's military tactics. The Soviet Union can use your help." Janko said.

"The Soviet Union?"

"The new interplanetary government I created from my political views. If you want, I can describe them to you at a later time."

"That will be acceptable."

"I will help you." Anakin said vehemently to Janko. "I must repay all the lives that I have taken. The Empire stands because of me. I want it to die because of me. You can trust me to fight the Empire with all my might."

"You have an army?" Obi-wan asked Janko.

"We are in the process of creating one. First, Mandalore, the capital, must defend itself against the Empire. Then, once we push back the Empire, we will build ourselves up before the time is right to strike." Janko answered.

"But the Empire is a very powerful military force. How will some odd million people stop a fore at least ten times its size?" Obi-wan asked.

"We are Mandalorians. We always find a way." Janko said with a grin. "I myself am an expert in guerrilla warfare."

Obi-wan stroked his beard slowly, intrigued at the proposition. On one hand, he is a Jedi and fighting a war wasn't in his blood, despite recently having fought in the Clone Wars. But on the other hand, the Jedi Order was no more and the Empire had to be stopped and with it, the Sith.

"I'll do it. Not for myself, but for the galaxy." Obi-wan said. A medical droid appeared just then.

"It is time for your bacta bath." It said. Obi-wan nodded and got out of the bed with some difficulty.

"Master Kenobi, once you are better, come to Mandalore. That is where we will be from now on." Ahsoka said. Obi-wan nodded and left the room, the medical droid helping him out.

-o0o-

Earlier…

Darth Sidious's shuttle landed on the platform, ignoring the fleeing Nubian yacht as the Sith Lord disembarked with a squad of clone troopers. Sidious entered the mining facility and found the dead Separatist leaders. He smiled.

"Lord Vader!" The Sith Lord called out. No answer. Sidious repeated himself, but it was clear that his apprentice was not inside.

"Spread out and search for Lord Vader." Sidious ordered his troops.

"Yes, sir." The clone commander said before the squad split up.

After an hour of fruitless searching, Sidious decided to contact Vader through comlink. The call was dropped.

"Sir, it is possible that Lord Vader has perished." The clone commander said.

"No." Sidious said. "Lord Vader is alive. I can sense it."

"He must have left the planet then." The clone suggested. But one of the regulars piped up.

"But his starfighter is still here."

The yacht. Darth Sidious frowned as he recalled a Nubian yacht had fled the system a short time ago. He had a sneaking suspicion that his new apprentice had betrayed him. But without solid proof, Sidious had to wait until Vader showed up, by his side or not.

"Return to the ship. We are leaving."

"Yes, sir."

-o0o-

Janko, Ahsoka, and Ik-Go arrived at Mandalore in short order. Anakin elected to remain behind with Padme and the children, but promised to come to Mandalore once Obi-wan was fit to leave. Once the _Millenium Falcon_ landed in Sundari, Bo Katan was the first to greet the Manda'lor and his companions back.

"How is the development of the army proceeding?" Janko asked. "We must be ready for an attack on Mandalore. We must not let the planet fall into the hands of the Empire."

"The army sees a steady increase in manpower. We have 50,000 troops combat ready with a further 350,000 nearing the end of their training." Bo Katan reported. "I also took the liberty of developing our intelligence service to figure out the Empire's next moves."

"Have you found any useful information?"

"Currently, the Empire is focusing on bringing the Separatist worlds under its heel. It is estimated to take at least 6 months." Bo Katan continued. "Afterwards, they will move on to subjugating the neutral systems, which include us."

"Will we be able to grow strong enough to resist the Empire's might?" Janko asked.

"Considering that the Empire has not decided the amount of military forces they might send, we don't know."

"If it ever comes to it, we might have to resort to guerrilla warfare." Janko said. "Ensure that our troops have to be trained in low supply situations. I faced many of these in the past and they are dangerous to the unprepared."

"Perhaps we can use the Star Forge to help us defend Mandalore." Ahsoka suggested.

"If what you say about this station is true, then that will improve our chances of survival." Janko said. "One thing about the Star Forge. It will no longer be called that. Instead, the shipyard will be called 'Stakhanov Station.'"

"Why the name change?" Ik-Go asked.

"First, the Empire must not know we have this space station. Second, this name came from an evil empire much like the Galactic Empire now. Lastly, I don't like that name. It's bland." Janko said. "Bo Katan, prepare our ground forces for battle and put the planet on ready status. The Empire will not catch us by surprise."

"Yes sir."

TBC…

 **A/N – We are getting to the point where the Empire and the budding Soviet Union of Planetary Republics are about to fight. Please take a few minutes to read about the equipment I have made up for the SUPR. Here's the link (Jedi Coucil Forums):**

 **threads/the-fanon-thread-fanon-au-challenge-winner-announced-pandora-pale-iris.50024318/page-27#post-54080752**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

The next several months was dedicated to preparing for an attack. During that time, Janko spent time with the local shipbuilders to design new ships to complement the fledgling Soviet Navy's current strength, which consisted of several _Kom'rk_ -class fighter/transports, inherited from Death Watch. The new ships ranged from starfighters to capital ships, each design having a German origin. Janko also enlisted the help of a speeder company to build the Army's new armoured designs. Soon, everything was underway.

Nine months after Order 66, the Empire finally arrived to Mandalore. A single _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer jumped out of hyperspace and idled at the edge of the system. It was spotted by the long-range sensors stationed on Concordia and soon, Janko, the former Jedi, and several high-ranking military officers were in a control room deciding the next move. A courier entered, bringing in information from the Concordia listening post.

"Comrade Janko, an Imperial ship has just departed from the Star Destroyer's hanger. It is identified as a shuttle class." He said.

Janko looked at everyone as silence reigned.

"What is its course?" Janko asked.

"Heading towards Mandalore. It seems to be an armed diplomatic envoy we have witnessed in other systems." The courier said. "Should we deny entry?"

"No. Let them come. I want to decline their subjugation right in their face." Janko said. "Ahsoka, I need you to cover me. I will go alone, stay out of sight unless I am in danger of getting killed."

"Yes, sir."

"Kenobi, Skywalker, and Ik-Go. The Empire does not know you are here and I would like to keep it that way. Stay out of sight and if things go south, Ahsoka will contact you."

"And us?" A military officer said.

"One of you have a squad of troops near the main hangar just in case. You," Janko said, pointing to Admiral Candard, one of the Soviet Navy's fleet commanders. ", will get the 4th and the 77th Guards Kosmoflots in the empty space around the system, just in case the Empire sends in more ships. The rest of you are dismissed."

Janko and Ahsoka left the area and headed to the main hangar. The shuttle was in the process of landing when they arrived. Ahsoka hid out of sight while Janko awaited at the entrance to the hangar. Once the shuttle landed, the boarding ramp opened and an Imperial officer with a guard of six clone troopers stepped out.

"Welcome to Mandalore." Janko said levelly, hiding his contempt for the space fascists. "I am the ruler of Mandalore and Concordia Janko Šerič. What is your business here?"

"I have come on the behalf of the Emperor to deliver a treaty of alliance to the Mandalore System. In exchange for protection, Mandalore will— "

"Not sign the treaty." Janko interrupted. "Thanks for the offer, but Mandalore for the time being will remain independent."

"That's not a choice for you to make. Mandalore will be part of the Empire or we will use force." The officer said irritably.

"We will not be part of the Empire. Leave now or I will make you." Janko sneered. The officer glared back.

"Kill him." He ordered. The clone troopers raised their blaster rifles, but did not get a chance to fire as Janko took out the Darksaber and activated it before proceeding to butcher the clone troops as well as the officer. After Janko killed the Imperials, a sudden wave of dizziness struck him. He stepped away from the shuttle, feeling ill.

'I feel sick. I want to throw up.' Janko thought. 'How strange. I'm used to blood and gore, but now I'm nauseous. I'm must be coming down with something.'

"I never knew a Jedi could be so ruthless." Another voice rang from inside the shuttle. A dark figure stepped downward to the floor. Removing the hood, the figure revealed herself as Barriss Offee, her yellow eyes shining down on Janko.

"Who are you?" Janko asked. "What have you done to me?"

He promptly threw up.

"I didn't do a thing." Barriss said. "It's as you thought. You are coming down with something. Shame. I expected more of a challenge. My name is Barriss Offee, the Grand Inquisitor. I ensure to continued destruction of the Jedi."

"So, you're the bitch Ahsoka told me all about." Janko croaked. He threw up again, this time on Barriss's feet. She stepped back in anger and disgust.

"I wanted to fight a warrior knowledgeable in the arts of the lightsaber. Instead, I get a sick man who can barely stand up, much less fight. Pathetic." Barriss said. She took out her lightsaber and activated one end.

"I'll end your suffering real quick, don't you worry about that." Barriss said. "Most regrettable."

She raised her lightsaber and brought it down on Janko. But a green lightsaber stopped Barriss from killing Janko.

"We meet again, Barriss." Ahsoka sneered.

"My old friend. It's wonderful to see you again." Barriss said. "I had a feeling you would be here."

"I expected you to be the Emperor's tool after what you done to me." Ahsoka said. "It's payback time."

"That's not the Jedi way Ahsoka." Barriss said patronizingly.

"I'm no Jedi."

The two girls begin to duel, moving away from Janko, who was on the verge of passing out. He pressed a distress signal on his commlink before he did pass out, from both fear and nausea. Ahsoka and Barriss fought to a stalemate, neither gaining the upper hand. Just then, a squad of Mandalorian troops dropped in to the hangar and began firing at Barriss. She broke away and deflected the shots.

"We will meet again another time." Barriss said before entering her ship. Ahsoka tried to follow, but Barriss Force pushed her away and closed the ramp. The shuttle started up and departed the hangar, leaving Ahsoka and the Mandalorians behind. General Yukar entered the hangar.

"Barriss was here and she's an Inquisitor." Ahsoka growled.

"She's not the only one. There are about four dozen Inquisitors across the galaxy." Yukar said. "What happened to Comrade Janko?"

"He's ill, for some reason. He started throwing up just after he killed six clones and an officer." Ahsoka said. Yukar leaned down and took a quick glance. He immediately understood.

"He has the Felis Flu." He said. "Easily prevented with a vaccination. It's a surprise he went this long without falling ill to the many common diseases out there."

Two troopers brought in a stretcher and airlifted Janko out of the hangar.

"He'll be okay, right?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"He should recover within the week. I remember when my brother got it years ago. He was fine after a few days." Yukar replied.

"Good."

-o0o-

The Imperial's Venator Star Destroyer left the system once Barriss's shuttle landed in it. Janko spent a week in bed recovering from the Felis Flu. After he recovered, he got immunized to prevent further illnesses.

Mandalore's and Concordia's mobilization and readiness tasked were accelerated considerably, as the Empire could attack at any moment. A garrison had been placed in Stakhanov Station, where they supervised the construction of the Soviet Navy's new warship designs as well as the Red Army's new tanks. Many other things were manufactured at the station required for war, but Janko did not let that stop the local manufacturers from producing supplies at home.

Three weeks after the encounter with Barriss Offee, Janko was training with Ahsoka and Anakin in a training room when Bo Katan interrupted their session with an urgent message.

"Comrade Janko, our scanners just picked up three ships entering the system. Two _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers are pursuing a small ship of unknown design through our space. There's a possibility of an enemy of the Empire piloting said small ship." Bo reported, after she took a moment to eye Janko hungrily. Janko deactivated his lightsaber and put it away as Anakin and Ahsoka also did.

"On my command, send in the 4th and 77th Guards Kosmoflots to intercept the Imperial Star Destroyers. Grant the small ship access to the capital. I want to see the pilot." Janko ordered. Bo Katan saluted and left the area.

"Skywalker, get to Hangar B and get ready to scramble. You might see some action today." Janko said. Anakin smiled and went in a different direction. Janko and Ahsoka headed to the control room, where Obi-wan, General Yukar, and Admiral Mirallas awaited. Janko hailed the lead Venator Star Destroyer, who picked up.

"This is Manda'lor Janko Šerič. You are trespassing in Mandalorian space. Leave now or suffer the consequences."

"Ha! What makes you think you could stop us!?" The captain scoffed. Janko grinned manically.

"Send in the 4th and 77th Guards Kosmoflots." He ordered to Admiral Mirallas offscreen. Ten seconds later, ten _Komet_ -class battlecrusiers and fifteen _Zeppelin_ -class frigates jumped out of hyperspace, close enough within turbolaser range. The red star burned angrily on the surfaces of the ships. The captain of the Venator _Recluse_ paled.

"Alright! We're leaving now! Let's not get too hasty now!" The captain said nervously. The two Venators broke off their pursuit of their target and began to turn around.

"You should have said that the first time around." Janko said coldly before cutting transmission. The Soviet capital ships began firing their turbolasers. The red bolts slammed into the Empire's ships, causing significant damage.

"Get us out of here!" The _Recluse_ 's captain shouted. "Forget coordinates! We need to leave!"

"Sir, the _Venerable_ has been disabled. They can't leave the system." A communications officer said.

"We have no choice. The _Venerable_ is on its own." The captain said sadly. His Star Destroyer jumped into hyperspace. Unfortunately, just as they were, a bolt struck the hyperdrive, damaging it. The hyperdrive malfunctioned, sending the _Recluse_ straight into a supernova. It was never heard from again.

-o0o-

The Soviet battleships stopped firing on the remaining Venator. Just after the _Recluse_ jumped into hyperspace, Janko ordered the _Venerable_ to be boarded. Two Komet battlecruisers broke off from the main group and took position above the Venator. The Venator refrained from firing its weapons, thinking that one wrong move will cause the ships to destroy them instead.

Two full legions of Soviet Marines awaited in the ground assault staging area of the Komets, located in the Komets' right wings. The Marines leapt out of their capital ships by the hundreds, using their jetpacks to descend upon the Venator.

Once the marines landed on the Imperial ship's hull, the point defence systems activated and began to engage the Marines. But the Komets above fired a few precision rounds, disabling the defences and allowing the Marines to enter the Venator's hangar. After a brief firefight, the bridge was secure and the Star Destroyer was theirs.

"Manda'lor, the bridge is secure. The ship is ours." The Marine commander reported.

"Good work. We'll be sending a tug, so stay where you are and guard the prisoners." Janko ordered.

"Yes, sir."

-o0o-

Janko and a pair of guards awaited in the hangar as the small ship from before landed. A hooded figure climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down to the floor.

"Thank you, Mister Šerič, for saving me." A feminine voice said. "The Empire was after my home's technology after I accidentally revealed myself in an Imperial world. I could not let it fall to their hands, so I hoped to escape here."

"Before we get to your technology, who are you and why would revealing yourself cause problems?" Janko asked.

"I do not wish to reveal myself after the events my ancestors orchestrated many thousands of years ago. My kind weren't exactly liked when people still knew us." The figure said. "I'm afraid they still don't."

"What events?" Janko asked.

"I can't…" The figure said.

"Look, a mysterious person chased by the Empire is already suspicious enough. I can't tell if you are an Imperial spy or not. So, please, who are you and what's going on?" Janko said firmly.

"I understand." The figure said. "If there's no other choice, so be it. At least this isn't Imperial territory."

The figure removed her cloak, revealing an Asian-looking girl with black hair, cat ears, and a tail.

"My name is Ayano Keita. I am a scientist from Nekohime, the homeworld of the Nekomimi."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

"My name is Ayano Keita. I am a scientist from Nekohime, the home of the Nekomimi."

Janko stood dumbfounded as the scientist fidgeted apprehensively in front of her ship.

'Cat ears? Cat tail?' Janko thought. 'On a girl? I can't help but think that is adorable. Cute! I want to protect her from the galaxy.'

"Welcome to Mandalore, despite the unfortunate circumstances that befell you. My name is Janko and I rule over the system." Janko said, after regaining his composure. "If you want, I can arrange a suite for you at the nearest hotel."

The catgirl smiled.

"That would be nice." She said. "But tell me, do you think you could beat the Empire by yourself?"

Janko paused.

"I'm preparing to be able to beat the Empire by myself." Janko said slowly. "I believe with more time, I can beat the Empire in battle."

"But time is precious, isn't it?" Ayano said. "You don't know when the Empire will attack. It could be tomorrow or it could be next month. Are you prepared to fight the Empire now?"

Janko couldn't answer decisively.

"I don't know…"

The Neko gave a short chuckle before turning away.

"Now that's not good, isn't it? The Empire could commit its full might against you if they choose and you would lose. If, however, the people of Nekohime and its colonies decide to remain isolated." Ayano explained.

"What are you getting at?" Janko asked. Ayano smirked as she swished her tail around.

"I was sent here on behalf of the Neko government to join you on your quest to fight the Empire. They are a reminder of our dark past and we don't want it repeated." Ayano said. "However, I am only the messenger. It would be best if you go to Nekohime for negotiations."

"I will go." Janko said immediately. "First, how in the world did you get attacked by the Empire?"

"They attempted to stop me for a random search. However, I have technology that must stay out of the Empire's hands, so I ran for it." Ayano said sheepishly. "If you want, I can show it to you."

"Please do, I'm curious." Janko said. Remembering the guards, he turned to them.

"You two are dismissed."

The guards nodded and left the hangar. Ayano climbed into her ship and pulled out three things. The first was some sort of glowing blue gem. The second was what looked like to be a flight suit with a metal box and boot. The final item, to Janko's surprise, was regular rifle, something he thought only existed on Earth.

"What is this?" He asked. "This rifle looks like it came from home…"

"This is the equipment of a Neko Skytrooper. An interesting fact about us is that around 90% of us are Force sensitive, a result of generations of genetic modification. The Skytrooper equipment uses the Force to operate, with often devastating effect." Ayano said. "Allow me to demonstrate. I develop these as well as serving in the army for a few years, so watch."

Ayano put on the flight suit, attached the gem to the collar of the flight suit and picked up the rifle.

"You might want to go outside. I will be using live spells as part of the demonstration." She said.

"Spells?" Janko asked.

"The blue gem on my neck is a calculation gem. It channels the Force through it to allow the user to do things the Force doesn't normally do, like battlefield healing and what I will demonstrate."

Janko nodded and walked to the outside, the vast desert greeting him. He turned to the Neko, watching her with great intent.

Ayano smirked and shot up straight into the sky. Janko widened his eyes in surprise.

'She can fly! I guess that's why the Skytroopers are called that.' Janko thought as he watched Ayano do tricks and such. After a few moments, Ayano stopped and hovered in place. Janko watched as Ayano lifted the rifle, point it at a group of rocks, and fired. Janko heard a bang from the rifle and a streak of light sailed out and hit the spot where the Neko was aiming at. To his shock, the area where the shot hit exploded, sending dirt, sand, and rocks flying in the air.

"Wow…" He said, amazed and impressed at the display. Ayano flew back to the landing pad and gently landed on her feet.

"So, what do you think?" Ayano asked.

"What an amazing piece of hardware! I am speechless. This would be so damned useful in the battlefield and even in space." Janko remarked.

"Actually, the flight suit isn't space-proof. Skytroopers have a maximum altitude they could climb to before running into altitude sickness. Space combat in these are out of the question." Ayano said.

"But I'm sure with a little modification, these suits can be used in space and help destroy capital ships and starfighters alike." Janko said. "Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it."

"It isn't as easy as it looks, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. We should get to Nekohime." Ayano said.

"All right. But first, you must rest. I'm sure your ordeal had drained you." Janko said, starting to leave the hangar. Ayano smiled and nodded. The guards awaited with a speeder. Once both Janko and Ayano were in the speeder, it took them first to the hotel, where Ayano was dropped off, then to Military Headquarters.

"Skywalker, Kenobi, Ik-Go, Tano, the threat is clear. Report to Headquarters." Janko said through his commlink. All four reported confirmations and hung up. Janko waited for a few minutes until the Jedi arrived. Once they did, Janko went down to business.

"All right. I have news. The pilot we saved from the Empire is a scientist from the planet Nekohime. She looks like a human, but has cat ears and a tail. She came to us because her government want to meet with me on Nekohime." Janko said. "What are your thoughts?"

"We don't know much about the Neko." Obi-wan said. "The Temple Archives reveal nothing but vague references with girls with cat ears. Any history they have is lost to us."

"They did mention a dark history, but didn't go in depth." Janko said. "Anyway, I'm going to Nekohime, the capital of the catgirl's government on a diplomatic trip. Do any of you want to come?"

"I'll stay." Obi-wan said. "I do not want to involve myself in any more diplomatic missions just yet."

"I'll also stay. I want to defend Mandalore just in case." Ik-Go replied.

"What about you two?" Janko asked.

"I'll come." Ahsoka said. "I'm curious about these Nekos."

"Same here." Anakin said. "Padme and kids won't mind if I go on a little trip. I also want to know what the Nekos are like."

"It's decided then. The Jedi Masters will stay here and defend Mandalore while Anakin, Ahsoka, and I will go to Nekohime." Janko said. "If a situation arises, contact me immediately."

"Will do." Ik-Go said.

-o0o-

 _The next day…_

The _Millennium Falcon_ sat in the hangar next to the hangar housing Ayano's ship. The spaceport's ground crew were loading up the _Falcon_ with necessary provisions. Ahsoka and Anakin sat in the cockpit preparing for takeoff as Janko sat behind them.

"Where did you find this piece of junk, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "It's beautiful. I never thought to see a Class 0.5 hyperdrive on anything. The defensive weapons are pretty strong as well."

"I picked it up on Coruscant. Thanks for helping me out." Ahsoka said. "The credits were very helpful."

"We're going in this thing? I hope it doesn't fall apart." Ayano said as she entered the cockpit of the _Falcon_.

"Ayano! Nice of you to join us." Janko said. "Shame what happened to your ship."

"Yeah. It's going to take a while to get a new hyperdrive from Nekohime. Those things aren't cheap." Ayano replied. "Anyway, the Skytrooper equipment has been stored in the hold, we have enough supplies for the entire two-week trip, and the proton torpedo tubes are loaded."

"We got torpedos?" Janko asked.

"Yeah. I replaced the concussion missile launchers with proton torpedo launchers." Ahsoka said. "I don't find concussion missiles to be useful in most of the situations we might end up in."

"Fair enough. Shall we get going?" Janko said.

"Let's go."

Anakin and Ahsoka started up and _Falcon_ and departed from the hangar. Once they were in space, the Falcon jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

A few days later, the _Falcon_ jumped out of hyperspace in the Dorin System to change hyperspace lanes. Suddenly, two _Arquitens_ -class light cruisers and two _Quasar Fire_ -class light carriers jumped out of hyperspace near the _Millennium Falcon_. The cockpit became tense as the Imperial ships flew close by.

"I hope they don't recognize us." Ayano said.

"Pretty sure the Imperials has a registry of civilian ships and considering we are in an armed freighter…" Janko said, trailing off.

The freighter shook as it was hit. It was clear the Empire knew who owned the _Falcon_ and they wanted her dead.

"Ayano, Janko, take the guns! We'll outfly them." Anakin said. Janko and Ayano nodded and left the cockpit. Ayano went down to the bottom gun while Janko went top. V-wings were already attacking the freighter in force while the cruisers and light carriers were firing their turbolasers.

Janko and Ayano fired back, taking down a few V-wings. Anakin and Ahsoka, piloting the _Falcon,_ began maneuvering wildly to avoid the cruisers fire. Anakin began preparations for the jump to hyperspace when another light cruiser appeared right in front of them, blocking the way.

"Ahsoka, ready the proton torpedoes. We're going to blast our way through." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded and pushed some buttons and pulled a lever.

"Torpedoes ready."

Anakin leveled the ship and zoomed straight for the Arquitens and fired the torpedoes. Two proton torpedoes exited the _Falcon_ 's torpedo launchers and sailed right to the light cruiser's bridge. The bridge exploded, causing the rest of the light cruiser to explode as well. Anakin dodged out of the way of the destroyed cruiser and made the jump to hyperspace, to everyone's relief.

-o0o-

The rest of the trip proceeded without further incident. The _Falcon_ jumped out of hyperspace in the Nekromada System. Ahead was the lush world of Nekohime, the group's destination. Parts of Nekohime was covered in dense forest, with lakes and snow topped mountains dotting the surface. It reminded Anakin and Ahsoka of Alderaan.

The _Falcon_ landed in the capital city of Nyandar. A group of armed guards awaited the _Falcon_ 's arrival, along with what seemed to be a government official.

"Welcome to Nekohime." The government official said. "My name is Yui Kotegawa, the Foreign Minister of the Neko Republic. The Premier apologizes for unable to meet you in person, but she was caught up in important state matters and will not be available until tomorrow."

"That's fine." Janko said. "We do need a bit of a breather after our long trip. It took us two weeks to get here and we were attacked on the way as well."

"Understandable. Please follow me. We will take you to your hotel. We have rooms prepared for you." Yui said. The group followed the Foreign Minister to an awaiting speeder. Once everyone was in, the speeder started going down the road. Nyandar was not a city built like Taris or Coruscant, resulting in the use of roads instead of designated airways. The government speeder drove through the congested city streets, heading for the hotel. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Janko took the opportunity to observe the city itself. There were people everywhere. Nekos populated the sidewalks, some going to work, some going to lunch, others sightseeing. The most unsettling fact was the almost all the Nekos were female, with the occasional male.

"Ayano, how come there are more girls than men outside?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right, I forgot to mention this. Our species produces more females than males, because of our genetic manipulation. The average ratio of female to male is nine to one. Some areas might get more females, others get less. The highest ratio recorded in one area was seventeen to one, while the lowest was five to one." Ayano said. "With such a high number of females, monogamy was made illegal thousands of years ago and remains to this day."

Anakin could only raise an eyebrow while Ahsoka looked slightly off put. Janko, meanwhile, continued to look out the window, observing the Neko populace. He only half-listened to Ayano's explanation, preferring to look outside in utter awe and adoration.

"We're here." The driver said, pulling the speeder over and stopping on the shoulder. Before them, a tall building with the title "Hotel Nekopara" stood. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Janko got out while Ayano remained inside.

"This is the hotel you will be staying at. Feel free to rest or explore Nyandar." Yui said. "I will return tomorrow morning. Have a nice day."

"I will also see you later." Ayano said. "I have to return the Skytrooper equipment and get back to work."

"Good bye." Janko said. The speeder pulled away and drove off.

"Well, what shall we do first?" Janko asked.

"I'm beat." Anakin said. "I want to rest."

"Same." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, let's go inside. We'll rest, then we'll go explore the city." Janko said. "Alright?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Anakin said. The trio entered the hotel, got a room key, and promptly fell asleep on the soft beds.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

After they rested for an hour, Janko, Anakin, and Ahsoka woke up from their nap, feeling refreshed for the moment. It was late afternoon in Nyandar and rush hour was slowly starting to pick up. The group decided to explore the city and possibly grab something to eat. As they were entering the hotel lobby, a male Neko in an official uniform stopped them.

"Anakin, Janko, and Ahsoka, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mako Fujin and I will be your guide for today." He said.

"Guide?" Janko asked.

"Yes. As you are our important guests, we would like to invite you to a tour of our capital city of Nyandar. This place is rich in history and in culture, and I'm sure you would love to know more." Mako said. The trio looked fascinated, wondering at what sort of history the Nekos held.

"Alright, follow me. We will take a Sky Taxi to our first landmark, the Statue of Rikko-sama the First." Mako continued. "Sky Taxis are the only vehicles in Nyandar allowed to fly over the city, apart from the military. They are the city's public transport. As rush hour is approaching, we should expect more of them in the skies very soon."

The guide led Anakin, Ahsoka, and Janko to a Sky Taxi stop, where a Sky Taxi, which was a regular speeder colored in yellow and red checkers, waited for customers. The group entered the taxi and sat down. Mako informed the driver of the destination and soon, the Sky Taxi was flying through the Nyandar airspace. A few minutes later, the Sky Taxi landed in one of the many parks in the city.

"Rikko-sama's statue is located at the center of the park, so follow me." Mako said. He led the visitors through the duracrete path to the center of the park. A few Neko families (consisting of one male, several females, and many children, most of whom were little girls) were seen playing in the various parts of the park, which included a playground, widespread fields, and a small wooded area. Janko watched these Neko families with fascination, the little Neko children he thought were adorable.

The group stopped at a statue of a very short Neko female with an eye patch covering her left eye. The statue was grinning widely and held a sword pointed forward in her right hand.

"This is Rikko-sama the First, the first Empress of Nekohime and the founder of our Empire before it's dissolution. Around 30,000 to 25,000 years ago, the Infinite Empire conquered and enslaved our people, using our Force-sensitivity to power their technology. They touched on the Dark Side of the Force, using our anger, fear, and suffering to be converted into energy that ran their war machine. It was a Dark Age, but there was one light at the end of the tunnel." Mako started telling the history of the Nekos.

"Rikko-sama was a slave to the Infinite Empire, her sole purpose was as a test subject to a Rakatan microbiologist. This microbiologist specialized with how the Force is able to exist within a body. Experiments included taking away one's Force-sensitivity, add Force-sensitivity to one who had not, and other vile experiments involving the Force.

"These experiments were cruel in nature and Rikko-sama suffered through the pain of repeated removal and addition of her Force powers. One day, her Master was working on a plague intended to control the various Force-sensitive species when Rikko-sama snapped. She had recently been tested on with a powerful supplement that increased her Force-powers ten-fold, which resulted in the destruction of the biologist's lab and her escape. What we found out later, the microbiologist (who barely escaped with his life) had gotten infected with one of his own diabolical creations.

"What a stroke of luck that was for our people. This plague affected only the Rakata, cutting off their Force-abilities before succumbing to the illness. The plague had quickly spread across Nekohime, reducing the number of occupiers to the point that once we rebelled, we were victorious. During the revolt, Rikko-sama led our people in battle against the Rakata, and once Nekohime was freed, we continued to other worlds, freeing the other oppressed species from Rakatan rule. The plague that began on our planet had spread further to other planets, and nearly exterminated the vile Rakata. In a span of a few decades, the Infinite Empire was no more and their people nowhere to be found. The slaves of the Empire were free and it was a time to rebuild. Rikko-sama, at that point, had become old and a successor to our new government had to be chosen. We will get to that shortly."

Mako finished this part of Neko history with a sigh. The three visitors looked thoughtful, respecting the struggles the Nekos went through long time ago.

"It is interesting to hear about the history before the Republic." Ahsoka said. "Back in the Jedi Temple, we were told of the exploits of our precursors, the Je'daii, against the Rakatans and how they repelled them from invading Tython."

"You were the lucky ones." Mako said. "We were just getting ourselves into space when the Infinite Empire invaded. Our next destination will be the Temple of Sorrows, located in the Southern district. After that, we will go somewhere to eat."

"The Temple of Sorrows?" Janko asked.

"The Temple of Sorrows is a memorial of our greatest shame. The repercussions of our actions during the Purification Age is immortalized in this temple and to this day, we still hear the haunts of those who died."

Janko and the Jedi looked at each other in concern. After a brief Sky Taxi trip to the Southern District, the group arrived at the Temple of Sorrows. It was a dark, foreboding building with small windows everywhere and statues of a canine-like predator sitting on the outcrops.

"Before I can discuss the Purification Age, I must preface with how it started." Mako said as everyone walked to the Temple.

"So Rikko-sama was on her deathbed and there was a debate on who was to succeed our first Empress. After a few years, Rikko-sama chose her second-in-command, Dita Katawa, to take her place as our leader. Now Dita was a brilliant military leader, having won several battles during the War for Freedom. Unknown to us at the time, the period in Rakatan slavery had twisted us in bad way. The hatred, suffering, and pain we felt during that period had turned us into a bloodthirsty, xenophobic race of warmongers, hell-bent on destroying every single sentient species in the galaxy. Dita was not immune to this mindset. Inevitably, we would come into conflict with our neighboring star systems."

Mako looked grim as everyone entered the Temple of Sorrows. The atrium featured the statues of several beings that Janko, Ahsoka, and Anakin have never seen before. These beings were placed above doorways that led into several rooms, full of artifacts and holopics.

"After a period of buildup and mobilization, we went to war. Now let's go here into the first area, which was our first conquests."

The group entered the room on the far left. Several mock ups of unrecognized species stood in the middle of the room while the walls were covered in footage of great space battles and trench warfare.

"These people were the sentients of the neighboring planets that now make up the Colonies. They were the first to stand against the Neko armadas in the opening stages. And they fell quickly. We took no prisoners, any enemy before us was not to be left alive. Once their planets fell, we rounded up everyone and exterminated them by the thousands. While all that was going on, colonists from Nekohime migrated to the replace the precursors. We cannot remember the names of these species, as later in the Purification Age, our top officials attempted to erase the existence of the species we killed off. The erasure was partially complete when the Sakura Coup brought an end to the Purifier leadership and replaced it with a more pacifist one. I will go into detail about that as I go.

"The planets we control ourselves presently, aka the Colonies, was a relatively short campaign, as the neighbors were caught completely unprepared. The word of our attack had spread quickly, and other beings outside of our immediate region joined in the fight. By the time our offensive had ended, all of the Colonies had been captured and we began to enter the rest of the Unknown Regions."

The group moved on to the next room. This room contained only one species, an aquatic species that resembled many crustaceans found throughout the Galaxy. Holopics of high seas and underwater warfare dominated the wall while several of the mock-ups of crustacean generals and their technology stood at various spaces.

This species, which we call the Kokakurui as the original name is lost to history, was our first great challenge. The Kokakurui were a warrior race that live on Suisei, their homeworld. Suisei was an ocean world dotted with many small islands. They held an honor system in which they went to the defense of their weaker neighbors against any threat they deem to be too strong, which we fell under. Their stellar fleet was defeated in good order by us, but the Invasion of Suisei was a different story. During the opening stages, we were unfamiliar with waterborne combat, as we were primarily experts in space and on land. This resulted in catastrophic losses in the beginning, so much so that we withdrew from the planet and resolved to blockade it until we perfected the knowledge of water warfare."

As Mako further describe Janko looked horrified as Anakin and Ahsoka maintained a guarded expression.

"Once we figured out how to fight the Kokakurui, we invaded the planet again. This time, we were able to take it, though it took 13 years and millions of losses." Mako continued. Janko decided to speak up.

"How long did this Purification Age last?" He asked. Mako sighed, looking ashamed.

"This lasted 300 years. 300 years of constant fighting and exterminating. No doubt it would've lasted longer had the Sakura Coup failed." Mako replied. He looked at his watch and twitched an ear.

"For the interest of time, we will look at the other defeated species later." Mako said, as he started leading his guests to the exit. "The Sakura Coup occurred 260 years after the final defeat of the Kokakurui. During that time, the Nekos that stayed at home, manufacturing and other duties, began to mellow out, their hatred of foreign species began to dwindle. As the years passed, many started to question why we started fighting in the first place. This continued to why we still fight, as we started to get sick of losing more women to the front lines. The sentiment spread into the armed forces and very quickly we began to retreat. Niimi, the Empress of the Imperial Neko Empire at the time, saw the writing in the wall and knew it wouldn't be long until a civil war would break out. To prevent that, she gathered her most trusted elite guards and arrested all of the Purification supporters and quietly executed them. Our forces, meanwhile, retreated all the way back to the Colonies, and stayed there. Our enemies launched one last offensive before Empress Niimi could send out the message to them that we were done.

"We held the line and inflicted grievous losses on their ships. After they retreated, Empress Niimi sent out the following.

"'To the brave soldiers of the [enemy] armies. The Neko government has been purged of all hostile to you. We want to end the fighting for good. We are willing to negotiate a peace if you are willing.'"

Janko looked nervous at that. That sounded like the end of World War I, which ended up causing the Weltkrieg 20 years later due to the armistice at Versailles.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"Our enemies tried to force several unfair conditions, among them hefty reparations, but we refused. We were willing to sign an armistice, not a surrender. They attacked our fleets again for the next several months, but after several fruitless attempts, they conceded to sign the armistice. Among the requirements was to erase any mention of us in their histories; we had no desire to leave our sector of space and we like to remain in our new-found isolation from the rest of the galaxy, repenting from the sins of our mothers. No one has heard from us since then and our Empire remained at peace for the next ten thousand years." Mako explained. "That peace ended with a civil war, but that a story for another time."

Janko sighed in relief as everyone exited the Temple of Sorrows. Ahsoka and Anakin looked thoughtful.

"So, the armistice that ended your purification war is the reason why there are so little records of your existence in the galaxy?" Ahsoka asked. "That explains a lot."

"What I do want to know is how you managed to keep yourselves hidden from the rest of the galaxy when there was a period of exploration going on." Anakin said.

"Any non-Neko that stumbled upon our space was arrested by the military and had their memories wiped. In the beginning, we would just outright maroon intruders on random uninhabited planets deep in the Unknown Regions. As our memory wiping technology improved, we would wipe their memories and release them back to the Galaxy at Akarui, a desert planet in the southwest region of the Unknown Regions." Mako answered. He waved down a Sky Taxi and the group traveled back to the city center. Rush hour was in full swing, as numerous Sky Taxis crossed the city skyline as the streets below were busy with speeders, both private and commercial cargo. The group's Sky Taxi landed in front of a very fancy restaurant. Numerous Nekos walked in front of the restaurant, chatting with their peers and heading to different places.

"This is the Ayanami Seafood Bar, one of the most famous restaurants in Nyandar. It was established 400 years ago by several veterans of the Rising Sun Rebellion, who served on the NEK _Ayanami_ , the most decorated destroyer in the conflict. They specialize in seafood made from the many species of aquatic flora and fauna found in Nekohime." Mako said. "The Premier has funded our dinner for today, so eat as much as you like."

"Isn't this place expensive?" Janko said. "I'm not too comfortable about this."

"Despite its looks, this place is rather affordable to most. The only problem here is that waiting times for open tables is long, due to the popularity of the restaurant and the limited number of tables available for large groups." Mako replied. "Lucky for us, the Premier has got our table reserved, so we will not have to wait."

"This place still looks a bit much for me." Janko added. Mako seemed sheepish.

"Well, the owners did not always have the best judgement when it came to expenses. Back when the restaurant was getting popular, one of the founder's granddaughters, the new owner spent so much on getting the restaurant to look as fancy as it is that they almost went out of business. Lucky, they were able to pull through." Mako answered. The group got to the front desk, where a waitress waited for them.

"Welcome to Ayanami Seafood Bar, nya." She said. "How many?"

"We're here on behalf of the Premier." Mako said, pulling out his badge and showing the waitress. She took a look at the badge, typed something in the datapad in her hand, and nodded.

"Of course. Right this way, nya."

The waitress led the group to an empty table in the corner, where a reserved sign sat. Datapad menus also sat at each seat. She took the sign and brought up her datapad.

"There you go, nya. To order something, select the options in the datapad menu and I'll be right back with your beverages." The waitress briefly explained before leaving.

The group picked up their datapads and began to order….

TBC…..


End file.
